


Marooned

by boldlygoingnowhere



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anthropology, Blood and Gore, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Minor Character Death, Potential Triggers, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygoingnowhere/pseuds/boldlygoingnowhere
Summary: It was supposed to be an uneventful conference. A shuttle trip there. A shuttle trip back. Nothing dangerous or risky. Everyone would arrive back onboard the Enterprise on time and unharmed. Or so Moira Darrow thought. But sometimes, the universe has other plans.





	1. Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It is me. The Human Dumpster Fire. 
> 
> I had a terrible idea and decided to put it into words. This is also my way of using my degree in Anthropology for something good for once. Moira is an OC I use to actually do Star Trek rps with my boyfriend so there's that. Also, I have strong feelings about Bajorans.
> 
> There are some brief mentions of things like genocide and sex trafficking towards the beginning of this chapter and there is some minor gore, so be warned.
> 
> I own nothing but Moira Darrow and Michael Laverna.

Moira Darrow found it hard to relax on the shuttle flight back to the Enterprise. Four days at a universal rights conference hadn’t left her mind at ease, even if the concepts were intriguing and wildly important.

Halfway through a paper on the Heirusian genocide, she threw the PADD on the table. While she was flattered that the Captain had asked her to attend the conference, she found herself wishing that she had suggested another A&A officer. After all, her focus was on alien social structure not universal rights violations.

“Is everything alright?” a voice asked.

Moira looked up to see Ensign Laverna staring at her uncomfortably.

“Yeah, it’s just a tough read,” she explained, “I was going to try to finish it before we arrived, but I think I’m just going to give myself a break.”

“Ah,” was the only response he offered.

Michael Laverna had tagged along to the conference because, as an ensign assigned to command, he saw an opportunity that could help him rise through the ranks. It wasn’t hard to see he had wildly misinterpreted the conference’s topic and bitten himself off more than he could chew. The first night she had found him tucked away in the back corner of the bar after a particularly jarring discussion on sex trafficking.

She reached out to place her hand over his, “don’t be afraid to reach out to someone once we get back. I’m sure Counselor Troi would be more than willing to help, and my door is always open if you need me.”

The younger man smiled back at her weakly, “thanks.”

Moira opened her mouth to say something back but was cut off by Lieutenant Commander Data’s sudden presence. Unlike Ensign Laverna, the android had attended the conference out of curiosity and had seemed to enjoy it-as much as he could, at least.

“We will be arriving back at the Enterprise at eighteen hundred hours,” he informed the pair as he sat across from Moira at the table.

Cocking his head to the side, he picked up the discarded PADD.

“Ah, the Heirusian Genocide of 2194. It was mentioned at a lecture I attended during the conference. Many scholars liken it to the Holodomor in the Ukraine in the 1930s. However, some believe that the real reason behind the genocide was, in fact, religious, not based in politics or ethnic backgr-“

“Data,” Moira interjected, eyeing Ensign Laverna’s furrowed brow, “maybe we should discuss this later. Once we’ve had time to recover.”

He nods, and changes the subject, “I was surprised to find little mention of the Occupation of Bajor.”

“It was briefly mentioned during a seminar on the third day,” Moira said with a scoff, “they compared it to the English occupation of Scotland and then moved on. The two are nothing alike. It’s all a load of shit. They were just too afraid of angering the Cardassians, but that does nothing to solve the problem and frankly, it was probably pretty insulting to the Bajorans in the room.”

“Moira,” Ensign Laverna interrupted, but she ignored him.

“It’s just frustrating to see rights violations happening right before our eyes and not have them mentioned at a conference held exactly for that reason. Why was it even held then? It seems rather odd that both Cardassians and Bajorans both were invited. I know not a whole ton of Cardassians even showed up but sti-“

“Hey, let’s not talk about anything from the conference, please?” Ensign Laverna sighed, “I just really need to get my mind off of it.”

He rose from his seat and went to go sit in the cockpit.

“Poor kid,” Moira sighed, “you can tell he wants to be like Picard so badly but he’s not sure how.”

Data hummed, “Would that not be something that came with experience? Ensign Laverna is only twenty-one, there is plenty of time for him to learn how to become a good captain.”

“I suppose he just wants to prove himself sooner rather than later,” she mused.

“Interesting.”

Moira liked Data. In fact, besides maybe Geordi, she considered him to be one of her closest friends. Maybe, if she had been less sensible she may have developed romantic feels towards him. But she was sensible. She knew he couldn’t return her feelings if she did and so she just didn’t really think about it. She was perfectly fine with having him as a good friend.

Data had been rambling on his ideas for new feline supplements for a few minutes-with Moira trying to actively listen as best she could-when an alarm started to sound.

“What’s going on?”

“I do not know,” Data stated as he rushed into the cockpit.

Ensign Laverna was panicking, “I didn’t touch anything! I swear!”

Moira reached out to pull him away from the control panel-partially to calm him down, and partially to get him out of Data’s way.

The shuttle jolted.

“Data what’s happening?”

“We are quickly approaching the nearby planet,” he informed her, “I believe we are being pulled in by some sort of tractor beam.”

“Coming from the planet?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The shuttle jolted again and Moira notice it began to pick up speed.

“Is there anything you can do to break away?” Moira asked nervously.

“No, I have attempted, but without any success.”

“So we’re fucked then?” Ensign Laverna stated, voice quivering.

Data turned around, “not necessarily, there is a chance that the beam will allow the shuttle to land safely on the planet’s surface.”

His last statement was punctuated by the ship jolting violently once again.

Moira sat down in the empty seat and grabbed the comm, “Hopper to Enterprise. Come in Enterprise.”  


Riker’s voice crackled through, “go ahead, Hopper.”

“Sir, the shuttle’s being drawn into the planet by an unknown force. Lieutenant Commander Data believes it to be some sort of tractor beam. We are making a rapid descent towards the planet’s surface. Requesting emergency assistance.”

Silence for a moment, “understood, we’re searching for your coordinates now. Hang in th-“

The comm went silent and the shuttle went dark.

“I no longer have control of the shuttle,” Data informed them. His emotionless tone did little to assuage their fears.

Moira gripped the sides of the seat so tightly her knuckles went white as she braced for impact.

The shuttle made contact far too fast-tearing up several kilometers of flora as it careened across the planet’s surface. Moira was thrown from her seat and into the control panel. A sickening thud came from somewhere behind her but she was only half aware of it.

When they finally come to a halt, Moira was thrown back on the floor. Her vision was blurry and her ears were ringing. She moved a hand to her forehead and felt blood.

Someone was pulling her up into a seated position to rest against the console. That someone-Moira took far to long to realize it was Data-decided she was safe enough for the moment and left to go check on the rest of the shuttle.

No one was talking. That made her uncomfortable.

The sound of metal scraping on metal worsened the throbbing in her head.

Shakily, she managed to pull herself up to her feet and stumble out of the cockpit.

“Stay back,” Data instructed her.

“Where’s Ensign Laverna?”

“Moira-“

She turned and was faced with Ensign Laverna’s body-bloody and broken. Something heavy had slammed into him, breaking his spine and leaving him crumpled in an unnatural way. He lay motionless on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

“The table came loose from the floor,” Data explained, “it crushed him against the wall.”

Moira backed away from the body until her back hit the wall. Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes

When the sobs finally came, she became acutely aware of a hurt rib on her right side and of how bad her head was hurting. Data watched her cry, as if he didn’t know what to do. Finally, he came to the conclusion that he needed to calm her down if they were going to get out of this. He reached her in just a couple of steps and pulled her into an awkward, but gentle, hug. The woman slumped to the floor, bringing him with her. He patted her back, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright-that the Enterprise knew where they were and they would be found soon, but this didn’t seem to help.

“Moira, I need you to calm down,” he said softly, “I need you to help me.”

She responded better to this, as she nodded and wiped her eyes.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“No,” she laughed shakily, “but I’m calming down.”

“Alright.”  


He stood and held out his hand to help her up and over to one of the chairs.

Moira needed medical attention. While her external injuries didn’t appear to be too serious, Data knew that it was likely she had internal ones as well, and she needed to see a doctor. He grabbed a first aid kit from the supplies-noting the number of food rations present as well-and used gauze to try and stop her forehead from bleeding.

“Any idea where we are?” she asked, wincing from the disinfectant.

“No, I was not able to pull information from the computer before the crash.”

He pulled away to inspect the rest of her, to see if there was anything else he could do.   


“Unless you’re equipped with a way to see broken bones, I think you’ve done enough.”

“Do you believe you have broken a bone?” He asked, head cocked to the side.

She shrugged, “maybe a rib? I’m not sure. It hurts, but not too bad, if you know what I mean.”

“I do not.”

“Huh, right,” she sighed, “well, uh, what now?”

“You will stay here while I inspect the damage to the exterior of the shuttlecraft.”

Moira jumped out of the chair, causing her side to hurt more, “No way am I staying here alone with Ensign Laverna!”

He placed his hands on her shoulders, “then you shall remain in the cockpit, away from his body. You need to rest.”

With a sigh, she nodded and found her way into the cockpit.

As Data exited the shuttle, he glanced back at Moira and furrowed his brow.


	2. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is off about the forest they've crashed into. A strange dream follows Moira into the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the shuttle they're on (named after the amazingly badass Grace Hopper, who was a computer scientist and rear admiral in the Navy) is modeled around the shuttle used in the episode 'Timescape' from the sixth season. 
> 
> This chapter has smut, but it may not be the most fun, so be forewarned.

Time passed slowly as Moira watched Data inspect the shuttle from the cockpit. With each minute, her understanding of their situation deepened. It took a lot of willpower not to panic. Logically, she knew that the Enterprise knew of their situation. They weren’t completely out of luck-not yet anyway.

She pulled her legs up into the chair and rested her chin on her knees. The other, less logical part of her brain was screaming everything she didn’t need to hear.

What if the Enterprise couldn’t find them? What if they were stuck here forever? What if they ran out of food? What if the inhabitants of the planet were hostile?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Data needed her to remain calm, and that meant she couldn’t let the anxiety spiral out of control.

Finally, Data returned to the shuttle. The calm, expressionless look on his face was the only thing that was really keeping her together at this point.

“The shuttle has taken on extensive damage,” he informed her, “It is unlikely we would be able to get it running.”

Moira closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Data continued, “I have also not been able to restore power which means we will not be able to use communications.”

“Lovely,” Moira sighed.

“It does seem our situation is quite…dire, but I would not lose hope just yet Moira.”

“I’m trying not to.”

With a thoughtful expression on his face, Data sat down in the opposite chair.

“What was your favorite lecture you attended during the conference?” he asked.

“Excuse me?”

He repeated himself.

“No, I heard you, but why are you asking me this? Why now?”

“I am attempting to distract you from our current predicament, is it not helping?”

“Not really,” she laughed. It really wasn’t, but she appreciated the effort.

She stood from her chair and Data shot up to stop her.

“We do not know how extensive your injuries are, it is best if you remain seated.”

“I’m fine Data, I promise,” she sighed as she pushed past him and made her way out of the shuttle.

She made it halfway out the door before she noticed that Data had laid out Ensign Laverna and covered him with a blanket. It was a simple sign of respect and it made it much easier to grasp. Moira wondered if Data had done it for her or Ensign Laverna.

They crashed in the middle of a dim forest. Fog rolled in from over a mountain peak and something screeched in the distance. By all accounts, it was eerie. Moira was immediately reminded of horror movies from the twentieth and twenty-first centuries.

Moira stepped tentatively across the muddy ground as she explored the surrounding forest. While it somewhat resembled the forests on earth, the leaves were more blue than green. Even more unsettling, the air smelled sickly sweet. A scent that was not unlike strong, cheap perfume. Despite it being rather warm, she shivered. Something didn’t feel right-something further than them being stranded here.

She returned to the shuttle where Data awaited her near the entrance.

“I don’t like it here,” she admitted, “It’s spooky.”

“I do not understand, I thought you liked the forest. You often make use of the holodeck to go camping.”

She shrugged, “something feels weird to me.”

“Interesting,” he hummed.

With a long sigh, Moira sat down at the entrance. Data mimicked her.

“How long do you think we’re going to be stuck here?” she asked.

“I do not know.”

She leaned against her friend, placing her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her, brow furrowed, but didn’t object to the gesture.

“We probably need to make a plan for if we’re stuck here for a long time. Like what to do with Ensign Laverna’s body. Food. Water. Shelter.”

“I have already been considering our options. I doubt we will be able to get the replicator working again, but the shuttle is equipped with enough rations for two weeks, potentially three if you were cautious. From there, we may have to find another source of nutrition and hydration for you. As for Ensign Laverna, I do not know. I have considered burying him-“

“We don’t want to leave him here alone if we do get rescued.”

“Precisely. I was thinking that our best course of action would be to place him in one of the bunks. I believe we could then seal the bunk until we are rescued.”

“That could work.”

He nodded and stood up. Although Moira didn’t turn around, she could hear him lifting Ensign Laverna into one of the bunks. When he returned, he handed her a portion of food rations.

“Freeze-dried fried rice, my favorite,” she chuckled as she began to dehydrate the meal. Data did not pick up on her sarcasm.

The pair sat in silence and watched as night descended upon the forest. Moira hadn’t thought she was hungry but ended up devouring every bite.

“Are you finished?”

She nodded and he took the packaging from her.

“You need to get some rest,” he informed her, “I would suggest the lower left bunk. It’s the furthest from Ensign Laverna.”

“Thank you,” she said as she stood.

Settled into the bottom bunk, Moira fell asleep almost instantly-forgetting to even close the privacy barrier.

She was in a deserted section of the Enterprise. The doors opened into dark, endless voids as she passed by them-all but the one at the end of the long hallway. Instead of a turbolift, bright light spilled out of the open doorway. Her feet moved without her commanding them too. Something drew her towards the light.

An arm stretched out towards her from the doorway. She hesitated but took the hand in hers. Suddenly, she was in Data’s quarters, but he was nowhere to be found. Spot meowed and rubbed up against her leg.

“Data?”

Her voice didn’t sound right.

A hand on her waist swung her around to be face to face with him. Her eyes searched his, there was something different about them. Something deeper. He was showing emotion. More specifically, he was showing desire.

Without warning, his lips were on hers. His free hand threaded through her hair. The kiss was frenzied and desperate-teeth clashing and tongues dancing against each other. It wasn’t until he trailed down to nip under her jawline that she even noticed that she was digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

A heat was growing between Moira’s legs that caused her to squirm against him. They made a trail of each other’s clothing on the floor as he backed her towards the bed. As soon as the back of her knees connected with the edge of the mattress she sat down. With her mouth agape, she stared up at Data, taking him in. God, he was beautiful. Why hadn’t she noticed that before?

“What’s happening?” she asked.

But the words went unheard. She wasn’t even sure she had actually said them.

“Lay back.”

He wasn’t asking, he was telling. And so she did.

Their lips crashed together again. He slid his hands over as much of her skin as he could-memorizing every curve and dip. He rolled a nipple between two fingers, causing her to let out a strangled cry that echoed across the room.

“You’re being so good,” he whispered in her ear, “I may not tease you for as long as I had planned.”

A contraction. He used a contraction. That seemed odd to Moira, but her brain couldn’t place why that was. It just seemed out of place for some reason, but when his fingers danced lower she couldn’t remember why she was so worried.

He made slow, tortuous circles around her clit with one finger. There wasn’t enough speed and he always just-off from where she needed his touch the most. Still, he was driving her wild.

With a chuckle, he slowly entered one finger into her, and she bucked up against his hand.

“I want to see you cum for me,” he whispered again.

Moira gasped and threw her head back against the pillow. His fingers sped up-hitting her g-spot and her clit at just the right angle and timing. She was getting so close-

She awoke with a gasp, almost hitting her head on the top of her bunk. It had all been a dream. She wasn’t on the Enterprise. She was on the Hopper. She wasn’t having sex with Data.

Her face felt hot and she was almost certain she was a bright shade of red. The worse part of it all was that she was uncomfortably aroused.

“Damn it all,” she muttered as she crossed her legs tightly.

Unfortunately, Data appeared from out of the cockpit.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, head tilted.

She shut her eyes, trying to get the vision of a completely naked Data finger fucking her out of her mind.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” she lied, shaking her head, “had a strange dream is all.”

“Would you like to discuss it?”

“No!” she shouted, much to his confusion.

“Sometimes, when I have dreams I do not quite understand, it helps to discuss them with someone,” the android offered.

He said do not instead of don’t. Moira furrowed her brow. That’s why the contraction in her dream worried her. Data didn’t use contractions. She shook her head again.

“Um, maybe later, I, uh, I think I just need some fresh air is all.”

Data shrugged and returned to the cockpit. Rising from her bunk, Moira stumbled out of the shuttle. The surrounding forest was almost pitch black now and the air was cooler. She tried to take a few deep breaths to center herself. To disperse the feeling between her legs.

The cheap perfume smell wasn’t helping. In fact, she was almost certain it was making things worse. Her clit ached. Moira wasn’t a stranger to sex, but she knew for a fact that this wasn’t normal. She knew that something was very wrong.

She tried chalking it up to exhaustion or maybe she had been drugged at the conference. She knew both of those weren’t explanations. There were plenty of times where she had been exhausted and not uncontrollably horny. And she was always mindful of her drink in strange bars.

Moira knew she should tell Data what was going on, but considering she could still feel his hands on her body, she couldn’t work up the courage. Instead, she sat down on the ground and tried to concentrate on anything else-Ensign Laverna, the Heirusian genocide, mathematical equations, anything. But nothing kept her distracted for long.

Making sure Data wasn’t nearby, Moira snaked her hand into her pants. But no matter how hard she worked at her clit, the feeling wouldn’t subside. She removed her hand, frustrated and defeated, and began to cry.

Data found her curled up on the ground asleep an hour later. As he lifted her up, she let out a soft moan that seemed to be his name. This confused him, but he chose to ignore it, knowing that some humans made noises in their sleep. More puzzling was her accelerated heart and breathing rates. Since she was sleeping, they should have been lower than normal. He assumed she was having the same strange dream.

 

Deciding sleep was of the utmost importance, he placed her back in the bunk-making sure she was comfortable and tucking the blanket around her. 


	3. Through the Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira finally gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know much about human hormones besides what I can find on wikipedia. If something is wrong scientifically, please don't judge me. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing but the character of Moira.

Everything was bathed in a hazy purple light. Moira wasn’t quite sure where she was. Someone’s quarters on the Enterprise, for sure, but she wasn’t sure who’s they were.

What she was sure of was the body pinning her down onto the bed. Of the lips running down her neck. Of the cock pressed up against her inner thigh.

“Data,” she sighed against his dark hair.

His fingers are working at her once again. One enters her and then another-curling up at just the right spot. She could feel him smirking against her collarbone.

After a few moments, he removed the fingers and brought them up to her mouth. Almost automatically, she parts her lips to allow him entrance. She tastes herself on his skin and lets out a muffled moan.

“You’re so good,” he hissed into her ear as he removed his fingers from her mouth.

Once again, the contraction sounded strange, but she couldn’t figure out why.

“Fuck me, please,” her own voice sounded strange, distant.

His eyes met hers and he smirked again, “as you wish.”

Now his hands were on her hips, holding her down as he pushed his cock inside of her slowly. She felt every inch as it entered her. At first, he went torturously slow, obviously teasing her, but eventually, he couldn’t hold back.

He was pounding into her, hitting just the right spot. Time seemed to slow to a halt and after what seemed like an eternity, she remained on the edge. She attempted to snake a hand between the two of them to find some friction on her clit, but he grabbed her wrist.

“Not. Yet.”

Moira awoke with a gasp. At least this time she didn’t almost hit her head on the top of the bunk.

It was morning. Light shone in through the shuttle door, illuminating her dark bunk. Thankfully, Data was nowhere to be found. She didn’t think she could face him at that moment. Hell, she didn’t think she could face him ever again. She had been embarrassed after the first dream, now she was mortified.

The worst part was that she could still feel her cock inside her and she was still painfully aroused. Something was very wrong. One sexual dream, fine, that could be explained. Two in a row with the same person in very similar situations that lead to extended periods of arousal, that was more than strange.

She pulled herself out of her bunk, and, upon noticing how cold it was, took her blanket with her. She stood at the entrance of the shuttle, watching the fog roll over the mountains once again. The sickly sweet smell was particularly strong in the morning. It almost made her psychically ill.

Data emerged from the forest, carrying armfuls of wood-mostly sticks and twigs. She took a deep breath, not really sure if she could look him in the eye. Her arousal had not subsided.

“Good morning,” he greeted her as he set the wood down in a pile right inside of the shuttle, “last night the temperature dropped below what is considered comfortable for humans. I thought I would collect wood for the chance you need a fire tonight.”

Moira smiled weakly, “thanks.”

“Did you just wake up?”

“Uh, a couple of minutes ago, yeah.”

He goes to retrieve another food ration, but she stops him.

“I’m feeling a little nauseous, I think it’s the air,” she explains.

With a soft ‘hmm’, he cocks his head to the side.

She continues, “I know you can’t really smell it, but it’s this overpowering sweet smell.”

“Intriguing. I wonder if it caused by the local flora.”

“Who knows?” she said as she sat down with a sigh, “so, did you run into anyone or anything while you were out there.”  
  
“No. I heard what I believed to be a bird, but I did not encounter sentient life.”

Moira’s thoughts were racing. The two of them were more or less stuck at here until help came. She had no one to interact with but the subject of her recurring erotic dreams. Flashes of her dreams kept making their way to the front of her mind. It made it hard to look at Data without feeling ashamed. The more she tried to push the thoughts away, the more they returned. She was attempting to run through Russian monarchs in order to keep her mind busy when a pair of hands were touching her head. She jumped.

“I did not mean to scare you,” he explained, “but your bandages need to be changed.”

Despite her emotional distress, Moira allowed him to change the gauze. Time moved obscenely slow as he stood in such close proximity. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down her breathing before he noticed. It was too late.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he backed away to inspect her a little better.

She opened her eyes, “uh, yeah, why do you ask?”

“Your heart and breath rates are far above what they should be considering you are seated. Is something the matter?”

For a moment, Moira considered telling him everything. She knew that he wouldn’t judge her for what was going on, he really couldn’t. Every worry she had was completely unsubstantiated. Still, this was the first time since she started having these dreams that she had been face to face with him. It made everything she was feeling worse.

“I’m…I’m just scared.”

It wasn’t completely a lie. She was scared. They could be trapped on this planet, alone, forever.

He looked at her with a furrowed brow for a moment, “I believe I understand.”

Something in his face told Moira that he didn’t quite believe her. She didn’t blame him. They had been in plenty of dangerous situations together before-both onboard the Enterprise and on away missions. Never before had she come across as this panicked.

An awkward silence fell between the two before Moira sprang up-an idea coming to her.

“We have a tricorder right?” she asked.

“Yes, why?”

“I thought I would go and run some scans, see what I can figure out,” she stated.

Maybe she could figure out why she was feeling so aroused. At the very least, it would get her out of the shuttle and keep her occupied. After a quick search, she found a tricorder and exited the shuttle.

While the sun hadn’t completely risen yet, it was light enough for Moira to find her way through the forest. The plants didn’t show anything too unusual. There were some differences from pine trees on Earth, but nothing too odd. It was when she did a scan of the general atmosphere that things began to come to light.

The misty air contained a relatively high amount of testosterone, progesterone, estrogen, oxytocin, and vasopressin. While Moira wasn’t a doctor, she remembered enough from her biology courses to know that those were the hormones responsible for human sexuality. If she had been inhaling this for the past twenty-four hours or so, it might explain her extreme arousal.

The heat between her legs still hadn’t gone away. She considered dealing with it herself but remembered how well that went over the night before.

She knew that she had to tell Data. She didn’t want to, but this was important.

With a frustrated groan, she made her way back to the shuttle. Data was trying again to restore power. He turned around as soon as she approached him.

She cut him off before he could say anything, “I have to come clean about something.”

“What is it?”

“Since we’ve been here I’ve been experiencing strange dreams. They’re erotic in nature.”

He looked confused, so she continued, “I’ve also been experiencing arousal that hasn’t gone away. Up until now, I didn’t know what was going on. But, my scans have shown that the air here is filled with human sex hormones. I think that’s what’s causing it. I don’t know why the hormones are present, but they’re there and they’re affecting me.”

Her heart was beating hard as he stared at her. She was so afraid of what he was going to say, and she hadn’t even admitted that he was the subject of her dreams.

“Are you feeling alright?” he finally asked, breaking the silence.

She shook her head, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

“It almost hurts,” she admitted, “I haven’t gotten it to go away. I’ve tried on my own but it didn’t help.”

“Would you like my assistance?”

This rendered Moira speechless.

“It seems to be the next logical step if you cannot take care of the issue yourself.”

Her face was hot as she pulled into herself.

“I am fully functional and I am sure my sexuality program should be more than adequate. If you are uncomfortable with the fact that I am an andro-“

“That’s not it,” she interrupted, “my dreams…well…I’ve been having sex with you in them. I think it’s because you’re the only person I’ve interacted with since we’ve crashed, but I don’t want to use you. Before now I’ve never really thought of you like this. Not because you’re an android but because you’re my friend. My best friend. I need this to stop but I don’t want to drag you into it.”

  
Data listened to her rant patiently. As soon as she was done, he pulled her into another awkward hug. Moira buried her head into his shoulder. She felt completely embarrassed. She had hoped to just ride this all out without anyone knowing. This was something she wished to just handle by herself, but as Data held her she realized that she couldn’t. She needed his help.

 

Without another thought, she crashed her lips against his. Desperation finally taking over. 


	4. Programming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data is programmed to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a month since my last update! I've been sick on and off and also super busy. But here is my interpretation of how the sexuality program works! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation.

Data pushed her up against the wall, allowing her just enough room to grind up against him. 

“If there is anything you are uncomfortable with, please let me know,” he whispered as he broke the kiss, “my morality program will not allow me to do anything to which you object.”

Moira nods and pulls him back to her. His hands run along her sides, causing her to shiver. This experience was different than her dreams. In real life, Data was gentler, less dominant. This was all about her, instead of a show for him. Instead of trying to grasp as much as he could, he focused on areas of her body that caused her to sigh. He hadn’t even tried to remove her clothing yet. 

In the back of her mind, she was thanking Dr. Soong for adding a sexuality program. Every movement was calculated to generate the most pleasure for her. Moira noticed, although Data’s actions seemed eager, she could feel that he wasn’t actually aroused himself. 

His hands trailed up under her shirt. Fingers grazed over bare skin. Before now, she had never noticed his body temperature. His hands were slightly colder than a human’s would have been. All of a sudden, he was gone. She whined.

“What would you like to do?”

Moira’s head was pleasantly hazy, “um, what do you mean?”

“There are several ways that we can go about this,” he explained, “I am under the impression that you wish to experience orgasm. I know that some women cannot achieve it during penetrative sex. I am completely comfortable with engaging in penetrative sex if you wish, but I am also programmed for cunnilingus as well.”

“I don’t even know. No one’s ever asked before, they’ve always just done what they wanted,” she laughed.

“Hmm.”

She thought for a moment, “I don’t think I can orgasm from penetration, but I still enjoy it.”

“I understand. I will…figure something out.”

To her surprise, he fell to his knees in front of her. He made quick work of getting her pants off, letting them fall unceremoniously to the ground. 

“Just inform me if I do anything that you dislike,” he reminded her.

His hands pinned her hips against the wall before starting to tentatively lick at her clit. Moira’s head fell back and she let out a moan. Her fingers tangle in his hair, holding him against her. He brought a hand down to start curling a finger inside of her-hitting just the right spot.

As he began to speed up, Moira felt her knees start to go weak. The only thing keeping her upright was Data. 

A familiar pressure was building up within her and it didn’t take much longer until it came to a head. She came with a moan that tapered off into a sigh. 

Data pulled away, letting her sink to a seated position on the floor. He gave her a moment to recuperate before he began to lightly stroke at her clit. Moira shivered.

“Do you wish to continue?”

She nods. There was a brief moment of silence as he considered his next move. Moira decided he was taking too long and she began to remove his uniform top-letting it fall to the ground. 

She ran her hands up his bare chest absentmindedly. 

“You are distracted,” he stated, “are you alright?”

Instead of answering, she pulled him down into a kiss. 

 

“I need you,” she whispered against his lips, “please.”

Her words set Data back in motion. He pulled away from her just enough so that he could get his pants down. His cock stood thick and erect. Moira wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke lightly.

“I do not receive stimulation from your actions,” he informed her. 

“Oh,” she furrowed her brow, “from any of it?”

He shook his head, “that is why I am focusing on your pleasure.” 

Before she could say anything, he maneuvered them so she was now sitting in his lap-holding her hips steady.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded. Carefully, he pulled her down onto his cock. Her head fell back and she let out a groan. Data began to move at a teasingly slow pace. Moira could feel every inch of his cock as he thrust into her. He increased his speed a little bit at a time until he was practically slamming into her to the point where she was having difficulty moving her hips to meet his pace. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and let him guide her-his hands gripping her ass. 

All of a sudden, he stopped and pulled out of her. Moira whined at how empty she felt. 

 

“You are not receiving adequate satisfaction from this position,” he stated.

Moira pushed a lock of hair out of her face, “How do you know? I-I was doing just fine.”

“There are better positions for achieving female orgasm,” he continued, his voice almost comically lacking passion, “just trust me.”

He pulled her out of his lap, “bend over.”

The way he coolly instructed her sent a shock in between her thighs that left her breathless. She did as he asked and he positioned himself behind her. 

Once again, he pushed his cock into her. This time, however, he wasted no time in speeding up his thrusts. He brought a hand to her clit and matched the rhythm. 

Moira could feel herself already building towards climax.

“Data please,” she whimpered, unsure of what she was actually begging for.

Almost as if he understood what she couldn’t, he pulled her closer, sped up his fingers on her clit, and hissed “come for me” into her ear. 

It brought Moira over the edge. Her whole body tensed as she half-screamed his name. He let her writhe against him as he slowed his thrusts down considerably before stopping. 

Before Moira could collapse onto the floor, Data pulled her into arms and leaned the both of them against the wall. He continued to hold her, smoothing hair out of her face and running a hand along her back.

Moira no longer felt aroused, but content, satiated. She closed her eyes and let her breathing return to normal.

“Thank you,” she said, with a soft laugh. 

“You are welcome.” 

It didn’t take long until she drifted to sleep. This time, she didn’t dream.

 


	5. Update

Ignore this shit about the fic being abandoned. I have ideas. Give me some time and I’ll start updating again..


End file.
